Solonari
The Solonari were the people who became known as the Malanari after the War of Tears. The Solonari elves were masters of arcane magic and pursued their interest with such ferver that the other elven peoples were divided into a civil war because of their 'dabblings' in unnatural magic. History The Solonari are a sub-racial variant of the Sylvanari elves. Over time and (it is thought that because of their exposure and use of arcane magic) their features have changed slightly to include bright blue eyes, snow-white hair and they typically stand a foot taller than their woodelf cousins. After their separation from the Sylvanari they traveled west, beyond The Titans and settled in an area that the humans would eventually call The Marches. Growth & Expansion *Witch Gates Collapse After the events fo the Witchgate War, the Solonari, as a people, were decimated. Only a tenth of their population are assumed to have survived the slaughter and destruction of their capital city Solandyl. The solonari survivors retreated to smaller holdings and settlements in the fringe of their once mighty empire - many having been turned away by their Sylvanari cousins to the west. The largest concentration of Solonari now exist within the kingdom of Menethyl in the area known by the humans as the North Marches. They are a somber race which are constantly looking for other survivors. Reconstruction The royal family of the Solonari, the House of Stars has been split on what their people should do after such a defeat. Many of their people suffered from nightmares and deep depression which lasted for decades. Some, mostly those born to their people after the fall, are curious of their cultural heritage and have begun investigating the ruins of their old settlements. They seek to re-embrace their culture's affinity for arcane magic in an attempt to understand what went wrong. This has lead some Solonari to travel beyond the borders of Menethyl (often in disguise) to investigate the human lands. Some have offered to teach humans arcane magic in return for their support in their rediscovery of lost lore and such. Most humans have ignored the Solonari ruins - thinking them too dangerous to enter for fear of bringing down some unspeakable curse upon them. In truth, many of these ruins are fraught with dangers -often in the form of Wratih or other monstrous creatures who moved in dwell within their homes. One ruin, however, was reclaimed and restored by the Order of the Stars as a home for human wizards. This was supported by a few Solonari wizards who offered to assist the humans in their study of magic while they remained within the small settlement and continued their search for answers to the 'Great Disaster' which many of the Solonari who lived through it will not speak of. Subracial Details *'Skin Tone:' Pale caucasion *'Eye Color:' vibrantly, near glowing blue or silver (House of Stars only) *'Hair Color:' white to platinum blonde *'Height:' Range from 6' to 7' between males and females. *'Language:' Solonari (a close approximation of Sylvanari with minor variations) 'Inter-Elf Relations' *'Sylvanari: '-1 to all social interactions. *'Malanari:' -3 to all social interactions *'Crysanari: '-2 to all social interactions *'Quenari:' -1 to all social interactions Settlements category=Settlement category=Solonari Ruins Ruin/Solonari Known Solonari Character/Solonari Known Solonari Households House/Solonari Note The Solonari are the progenitor race of the Malanari Elves. The Solonari speak a variation of the language of the Sylvanari, the calligraphy is similar but more florishing. Creations of the Solonari Item/Solonari Category:Elf Category:Elf/Solonari